


This Could be a New Tradition (Requested)

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Thanksgiving Event [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabbles, F/M, Humor, Master & Servant, Pig chasing, Poor Diarmuid, Reader is Ritsuka, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving drabble, This could be a new tradition, master and servant relationship, pig poop, poop, something smells, thanksgiving drabble event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: Reader and her servant Diarmuid go on a quest for Emiya, only for things to end up a little smelly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr for my Thanksgiving drabble event.
> 
> Ask: Ask: Could you do Thanksgiving prompt 19 for Diarmuid? <3

“Master! Which way did he go?” Diarmuid asked as he ran by you in a cloud of dust.

“He went that way!” You yelled back, as you pointed in the direction in which the wild boar ran off to. Diarmuid nodded in your direction and ran off after the fleeing animal, with you close behind him. 

“Look master there he is.” Diarmuid said as he came to a stop. “I think if you go that way we can corner him, and then I can use my Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe on him.” He said as he got his lances ready. 

“Um don't you you think that's a little to much?” you asked nervously, “I mean Emiya wants a full boar for Thanksgiving not pieces of one.”

Scratching his head sheepishly Diarmuid turned in your direction and asked, “Uh you're right master. I wasn't thinking right,so what do you suppose we do?”

Putting your hand under your chin, you thought about his question. “Eureka!” you shouted causing both Diarmuid and the boar to flinch in surprise. 

“Master not so loud you'll scare the--” But it was too late. Before he could finish his sentence the huge boar came trampling your way. He was headed right for you. Diarmuid thinking fast tackled you both to the ground in the nick of time. The boar ran by you like a herd of buffalos,causing the both of you to lay as still as possible. As soon as the coast was clear Diarmuid and you both raised from your positions on the ground. 

“Well that was something.” You stated as you tried to stand up, only to fall back over in laughter.

“W..w..what the hell, Diarmuid!” You screeched out in between your fits of giggling.

“It's not funny, Master” He said exasperatedly as he tried to wipe of what looked to mu, that he was currently caked in.”I tried to warn you about scaring the animal and now look what happened.”

“I'm...hahahaha...so...hahahaha....s..s..sorry!” Standing up you made your way toward him, so that you could help him wipe off. He of course had other ideas, for as soon as you got close to him, he grabbed your waist and threw you into the brown substance. You let out a loud “Eeep!”, as your face made contact with the ground. 

“Hahahaha! How's the mud,Master?” Diarmuid asked you as he helped you back up. 

“Diarmuid!” You called lowly. Stopping in his attempt at wiping your face with his arm he answered you, “Yes Master?”

Giving him a look of betrayal you stated in a disgusted voice, “This is not mud.”  
“What do you mean, it's not mud?”

“I mean we're both covered in Boar shit, and I think I just ate some” you stated nonchalantly.

The smile soon fell from his as he took a huge whiff of his arm,”Oh Gods!” 

Twenty Minutes later:

“I think this could be a new tradition.” You said as you and Diarmuid walked back to the pasture you came from,after having cleaned off a little, all the while dragging the boar you caught behind you. “In fact next year we should invite Fionn to come with us. He sure would love the smell.” 

“Let's not, Master!”


	2. Thanksgiving Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19 is the one I used for this drabble.

1\. “Meeting the family for Thanksgiving”

2\. “Let’s make a wish on the wishbone”

3\. “Cooking Thanksgiving together”

4\. “I hate Black Friday shopping”

5\. “Crazy family shenanigans”

6\. “Pie eating contest”

7\. “Thanksgiving dinner”

8\. “What I’m thankful for”

9\. “Thanksgiving Day parade”

10\. “I’m never celebrating Thanksgivings again”

11\. “My food’s the best”

12\. “Where’s the Cranberry sauce?”

13\. “What’s your favorite past Thanksgiving?”

14\. “What’s your favorite food?”

15\. “Um…How do you cook a turkey?”

16\. “What’s your recipe for…”

17\. “What’s your favorite pie?”

18\. “Where are you putting all that food?”

19\. “This could be a new tradition”

20\. “Your Grandma is a saint”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was laughing the whole time I wrote this.


End file.
